


I'll never be over you

by subtaegukkie



Category: ARMY - Fandom, ami - Fandom, armybts, bts, btsarmy - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtaegukkie/pseuds/subtaegukkie
Summary: Hay información que debes saber, existen 4 reinos: Invierno, otoño, primavera y verano, y debemos decir que no son amigos, pero hacen todo en su poder para mantener la paz entre ellos. Y una cosa que llevan haciendo por siglos es casar a los príncipes y princesas de distintos reinos como un gesto de buena fe.Y en este mismo momento, las campanas suenan porque Kim Taehyung, príncipe del reino otoño, está comprometido con Jeon Jungkook, príncipe del reino invierno. Obviamente, ellos no están a favor de este compromiso, pero como príncipes saben que es su misión mantener la paz.Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos ve venir un problema que pondrá en riesgo la relación entre los reinos.
Relationships: KookV - Relationship, kooktae - Relationship, taekook - Relationship, vkook - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

“ _¡Muy buenos días a todos! En las noticias de hoy podemos informarles que solo quedan 2 meses para la boda de la década, entre su majestad, Jeon Jungkook, y el príncipe del reino otoño, Kim Taehyung. Sabemos que el príncipe Taehyung comenzará a vivir en nuestro reino junto al príncipe Jungkook así que comenzaremos a verlos juntos en distintos eventos sociales. Además de ello…_ ” Jungkook apagó la televisión. Estaba cansado de escuchar todo el tiempo que iba a casarse, **él lo sabe** , no necesita que todos lo estén mencionando 24/7.


	2. Capitulo 1

Nuestra historia comienza unos siglos atrás, cuando 4 hermanos querían ser los reyes del único reino existente. Es por ello, que antes de que explotará una guerra civil, su padre decidió dividir en 4 partes al reino y darle una parte a cada uno de sus hijos para que pudiesen gobernar.

Todo iba bien, pero luego de unos años, empezaron a existir conflictos nuevamente, porque, aunque el rey le dio una parte a cada uno de sus hijos, ellos no estaban felices. Querían más poder y más territorio, así que uno de ellos decidió casar a su hija con un príncipe de otro reino (externo a los 4 existentes) como un acuerdo de ayuda mutua, pero esto hizo que la situación se pusiera más tensa, ya que los otros tres hermanos vieron esto como una preparación para una posible guerra en el futuro. Así que los 4 reinos comenzaron a hacer mediaciones para evitar una guerra civil, algo como ‘si yo te doy agua tu me das oro’. Y eventualmente, este deseo de poder fue disminuyendo y cada uno de los reinos vivió en paz por muchos siglos.

En estos siglos que han pasado, algunos príncipes y princesas de los 4 reinos se han casado como una forma de mantener la paz y demostrar que no hay rencores los unos con los otros, y es en este punto donde la historia de Kim Taehyung y Jeon Jungkook comienza, por primera vez, alguien del reino otoño y alguien del reino invierno se unen para mantener esta paz.

Kim Taehyung, príncipe del reino otoño, es un chico normal -sin pensar en que es parte de la realeza- le gusta la fotografía y la pintura -de hecho, tiene su propio estudio en el castillo- y tiene una hermosa voz grave que cautiva a todos cada vez que canta. Y algo que igual es importante mencionar es que cree en el amor. Parte de su vida, él la veía casado con un chico, con cual hubiesen tenido citas, regalos, algo que la mayoría denominaríamos normal, pero es un príncipe, no tiene voz ni voto al momento de decidir con quiere casarse, o si quiera tener una relación. Él ama a sus padres, pero odia este matrimonio que fue arreglado por ellos.

Él no ha hablado mucho con Jungkook, pero las veces que lo hizo fue…raro. Hablaron simplemente por formalidad. Taehyung recordó el último _De mutatione temporum,_ una cena que es cada 6 meses, cuando el verano o invierno comienza, y la última fue en el reino invierno, además fue la noche cuando ambos reyes les dijeron a sus hijos:

‘ _¿Ves a ese príncipe allí? Es tu prometido ¡felicidades!’_

Y no estoy bromeando, Taehyung iba en el carruaje con sus padres, cuando su padre le dijo. Obviamente, no estaba contento, y para mejorar la situación, ambos reyes decidieron que era la noche perfecta para hacer el anuncio de la boda. Todo se acercaron a ambos príncipes para decirles felicitaciones. El resto de la noche estuve sentado en su mesa observando como personas de los 4 reinos estaban felices porque una boda estaba en camino. 

Por otro lado, tenemos a Jungkook, príncipe del reino invierno, y debemos mencionar que igual que su reino, no es muy sentimental o amigable, pero no es por ser “frío” es porque es muy tímido y reservado. A parte de ello, no estaba muy feliz con las noticias, pero esa noche observó a Taehyung, y se veía alguien agradable. Y aunque no habían hablado mucho en otras ocasiones, cuando lo hicieron fue respetuoso y formal. Así que no odia a Taehyung, pero odia tener que casarse con él solo porque sus padres lo quieren así.

Y en este momento, Taehyung está arreglando sus últimas pertenencias pues se iría a vivir al reino invierno para comenzar a vivir, y conocer, a Jungkook. Además, de comenzar a planificar la boda que solo faltan dos meses.

_"¿Taehyung?"_

_"Mamá estoy aquí"_

Taehyung se encontraba en su estudio, pintando por una última vez, cuando su mamá apareció en la puerta. 

_"Nos vamos en unos minutos."_

_"Déjame terminar el cuadro y estoy listo, solo serán unos minutos."_

_"¿Podemos hablar?"_

Taehyung observó a su madre y sabía que fuese lo que fuese que quería conversar, era serio.

_"Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?"_

_"Solo quería saber cómo te sentías, sé que es difícil pero..."_

_"Mamá. No. Se que debo casarme con un príncipe con el que he hablado dos veces en mi vida, y solo para mantener la paz, lo sé."_

_"Sé que no estás feliz con esta decisión, pero..."_

_"Nómbrame una persona que estaría feliz de casarse con un desconocido. Oh no hay nadie."_

_"Pero Jungkook no es un desconocido, es alguien igual que tú, quizás puedan ser amigos."_

_"Mamá...te amo, pero tuviste suerte, te casaste con un hombre que amabas, y que él te amaba. Yo no tengo la misma suerte que tú, pero estaré bien, no te preocupes."_

La mamá de Taehyung intentó decir algo más, pero este no la dejó.

_"Solo...no hablemos del tema ¿si?"_

Su mamá lo observó y con un asentimiento de cabeza, Taehyung supo que al menos por ahora no volvería a mencionar el tema. Su mamá salió del estudio mientras Él guardaba algunas cosas, y luego ambos fueron al carruaje que los llevaría al nuevo hogar de Taehyung. 

_\-----------_

Taehyung con sus padres irían hasta el castillo _altiorem,_ o el castillo principal que es donde el rey y su familia vive. Ahí almorzarían y se despedirían, sus padres volverían al reino otoño, mientras que Taehyung se iría al castillo en donde él con Jungkook vivirían, el castillo _hiems,_ que se encontraba a dos horas desde el castillo principal. Ahí estaría dos días solo, pues Jungkook debía viajar a una región del reino por cosas de la realeza y su deber como príncipe. 

_"Rey Dongsun. Reina Sunhee. Estoy feliz de verlos de nuevo"_

El rey Kyungwon, también conocido como el rey del reino invierno, saluda primero a los padres de Taehyung. 

_"Príncipe Taehyung, espero que el viaje haya ido bien"_

_"Sí, rey Kyungwon, es largo pero es un paisaje muy hermoso"_

_"Es bueno oír que todo fue bien. Por favor, entremos para poder almorzar y conversar algunos minutos"_

Toda la familia Kim entro al hermoso castillo blanco, adentro podías observar distintos cuadros de la familia real, desde el primer heredero, hasta la actual familia Jeon. 

Luego del almuerzo, los reyes conversaron mientras Taehyung fue a conocer el castillo, pues las veces que había estado ahí solo era en el salón principal donde se realizaba _De mutatione temporum._ Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos, cuando una puerta estaba semi abierta y se podían observar algunos libreros, por lo que decidió entrar y se dio cuenta que era la biblioteca de los Jeon, la cual eran dos pisos, en donde el segundo simplemente era un balcón que rodeaba la habitación, y en todas las paredes podías observar libros de distintos tipos, colores, tamaños, idiomas, etc. Estaba viendo los libros, cuando uno le llamo la atención, pues el borde estaba bastante malgastado, sin embargo, cuando intentó sacarlo, este parecía estar pegado a una de las repisas. Comenzó a ver si los libros de alrededor estaban igual, pero no era así. Sin embargo, cuando sacó el libro que se encontraba a la derecha, cayó un papel, y cuando lo levantó pudo observar que tenía algo escrito, pero tenía números y letras mezcladas. 

_**67 f53h7 5s:** _

_**uc.ml.cmuc** _

Estaba intentando entender que decía aquel papel, cuando escuchó ruidos que provenían desde afuera de la biblioteca. Rápidamente, volvió a poner el libro en su lugar y guardo el papel en su bolsillo. Quizás más tarde podría descifrarlo. 


	3. Capitulo 2

Taehyung salió de la biblioteca y se encontró con sus padres y el rey Kyungwon, quienes lo estaban buscando pues era hora de partir. 

-Taehyung, fue un honor haberte visto y lamento que Jungkook no pueda acompañarte.

-No se preocupe rey Kyungwon, él al igual que yo es un príncipe y ambos tenemos deberes que cumplir, entiendo perfectamente que no se me pueda unir inmediatamente. 

Siguieron charlando por unos minutos, hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida. Su padre, se le acercó y lo abrazó cálidamente. 

-Hijo, ¿sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, verdad? 

-Si, papá, lo sé. 

-Es solo que... sé que no estás feliz con esta decisión. Pero piensa en Jungkook como un nuevo amigo, él te entiende perfectamente porque es un igual. Y si llegasen a tener problemas, sabes que solo estoy a una llamada. Y recuerda, que aun que te cases con él, y comiences a ser parte del reino invierno, sigues siendo mi hijo.

-Lo sé papá, pero por favor no me hagas llorar. 

Los tres rieron, y su madre lo abrazó.

-Mamá, por favor no llores. 

-Mi hijo está creciendo, obviamente puedo llorar. 

-Mamá, te amo. 

-Yo igual te amo, mi niño. 

Luego de eso, por un lado los reyes del reino otoño partieron a su hogar. Mientras Taehyung se encontraba en otro carruaje camino al que sería su nuevo hogar. 

Decir que Taehyung estaba nervioso, quedaba corto, pero lo bueno es que estaría dos días aún disfrutando de su vida, antes de que Jungkook llegase. 

Una vez llegó, una de las primeras cosas que se dio cuenta, es que este castillo era más pequeño que el castillo principal, pero aún así seguía siendo enorme. Una vez bajo del carruaje y entro a este, adentro lo esperaban 4 personas.

-Su alteza Kim Taehyung.

Los cuatro hicieron una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Minho y seré el secretario de usted y su alteza, Jungkook. Si necesita algo, por favor solo pídalo. Además, me acompañan Suji, su conductor, Jiwoo, quien está a cargo de la cocina, y Jiyu quien le ayudará a organizar su boda.

-Muchas gracias Minho, y mucho gusto conocerlos a todos. Pero por favor, llámenme Tae o Taehyung, no me siento muy cómodo con todos los títulos. 

-Como desee prin- Taehyung. Ahora, por favor si me puede acompañar para mostrarle su habitación, mientras tanto los trabajadores van a tomar sus cosas y dejarlas ahí. 

La habitación de Taehyung tenía una cama King en el medio, y rodeada por unas paredes de color crema. En uno de los lados de la cama, a solo uno o dos metros se encontraba la puerta que daba hacia el baño. A un lado de la habitación y justo frente a la ventana donde se encontraba un escritorio con lo que parecía ser un computador y un teléfono.

-Taehyung, si necesitas algo, en el escritorio hay un teléfono por le cual te puedes comunicar con la central del castillo, si no respondo yo, siempre habrá alguien en caso de cualquier problema. 

-Gracias Minho. Me quedaré unos minutos arreglando mis cosas y bajaré. 

-Si necesitas algo, estaré abajo. 

Minho salió de la habitación y Taehyung aprovecho unos minutos para simplemente tenderse en la que sería su nueva cama y pensar. 

Taehyung estuvo los días conociendo a quienes trabajaban en el castillo y conociendo los alrededores. En una de sus salidas del castillo, se dirigió al patio y se dio cuenta que habían caballos -animales que él adora-. En resumen, fueron dos días tranquilos y los disfrutó bastante, sin embargo, aunque él no quisiera, el día tan esperado llegó. Según Minho, Jungkook llegaría cerca de la hora de almuerzo. Así que esa misma mañana, decidió levantarse temprano para poder dar una pequeña vuelta en uno de los caballos. 

Cuando llegó al establo, pidió que prepararan a Paris, una yegua que era bastante sumisa, por lo que no debería tener problemas. Salió en dirección a un pequeño bosque, que resultó ser gigante, que se encuentra dentro del área del castillo. Luego de 2-3 horas disfrutando de la naturaleza, encontró una pequeña laguna, por lo que decidió amarrar a Paris y sentarse unos minutos. 

Él de verdad iba a casarse. Él sabe todos los privilegios que tiene como príncipe, pero a veces piensa en como sería su vida si hubiese sido alguien "normal". Hubiese ido a una escuela como cualquier otra persona, y no hubiese tenido la obligación de aprender de temas que la verdad es que no le gustaban mucho, como economía, politica, etc. Quizás se hubiese casado con alguien que de verdad amaba y no simplemente un extraño, porque aun que conocía a Jungkook, no sabía mucho más allá de su edad y su nombre, no tenía idea que le gustaba y que no, su color favorito, gustos musicales, nada, absolutamente nada. 

Luego de unos minutos, decide que es tiempo de volver para que pueda cambiarse de ropa y ducharse. 

Una vez llega al establo y deja a Paris, se acerca a la casa y ve como Minho pareciese que está retando al personal. 

-¿¡Dónde está Taehyung!?

-Él dijo que iría a dar una vuelta, señor...

-¿Y dijo a qué hora volvería?

-N-No, señor...

-¡Tenían un trabajo! ¡Uno! Y es cuida-

Minho dejó de hablar en el momento que vio que Taehyung ya se encontraba en el castillo. 

-¿Minho? ¿Ocurrió algún problema?

-Taehyung, gracias a Dios ya estás aquí. Jungkook ya viene en camino y estaría llegando en unos 30 minutos.

-Oh...me iré a tomar una ducha entonces.

Antes que Minho saliera, Taehyung decide decirle algo con respecto a lo que había escuchado, pues en su casa ese tipo de situaciones no ocurrían. 

-¿Minho?

-¿Si?

-No fue culpa del personal que llegara más tarde de lo normal. Ni siquiera les di una hora a la cual volvería. Así que por favor, no los culpes.

-Pero, señor, ellos deberían saber donde está usted si...

-Minho, era imposible que supieran donde andaba y cuando regresaría si básicamente lo único que les dije fue "iré a dar un paseo". Solo... te digo esto porque en casa, mis padres no acostumbran a gritarle al personal...de hecho, me siento un poco incómodo sabiendo que por mi culpa han recibido un reto que no correspondía. 

-Está bien Taehyung. 

Luego de eso, Taehyung fue a su habitación dándose ánimos mientras buscaba la ropa que se pondría para recibir a su esposo. 

-Vamos Tae... para esto te preparaste. 


	4. Capitulo 3

Jungkook se encontraba entrando al castillo, cuando al mismo tiempo, Taehyung bajaba la escalera. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, se miraron, y estuvieron 5 minutos en un silencio incomodo, hasta que por fin uno de ellos decidió hablar.

\- Buenos días, príncipe Jungkook.

Jungkook tomó aire e intentó lucir lo más relajado posible.

\- Buenos días, príncipe Taehyung.

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras, solo hubo más silencio, ambos con notoria incomodidad. Ahí fue cuando Minho se dio cuenta que ambos necesitarían mucha ayuda para hacer prosperar aquel matrimonio.

-Su alteza, por favor permítannos ayudarle con su equipaje para llegarlo a la habitación. Si lo desea, pueden ambos ir a almorzar, ya que todo se encuentra listo.

-Muchas gracias Minho.

Luego de eso, ambos caminaron hacia el gran comedor que se encontraba en el castillo. Tomaron asientos e inmediatamente el personal comenzó a servirles la comida y los bebestibles. Estaban en medio de la comida cuando Taehyung decidió intentar conversar.

\- Y… ¿estuvo bien el viaje?

Jungkook lo miraba con los ojos abiertos mientras seguía comiendo.

\- Si… se podría decir que si…

\- Eso es bueno…

Taehyung pensaba “que conversador es mi futuro esposo. Estos días serían extremadamente aburridos y lentos.” Y por el otro lado, Jungkook se reclamaba así mismo, pues veía que Taehyung intentaba conversar y ser amable, pero a él no se le daba muy bien ser sociable.

Una vez ambos terminaron de comer, cada uno fue a su habitación. Taehyung decidió que pintaría algo, lo que sea. Aquello le ayudaba a relajarse y a darse ánimos. Por lo que llamo a Minho por el teléfono y a los minutos él apareció en su puerta.

\- ¿Taehyung?

\- Minho, quería hacerte una pregunta.

\- Dígame.

\- Por casualidad, ¿no tendrán alguna habitación que pueda servir de taller?

\- ¿Taller?

\- Sí, es que me gusta pintar, pero me da miedo manchar algo aquí en la habitación.

\- Mmm… sino me equivoco el ático es bastante grande y podríamos limpiarlo para que usted lo pueda usar.

\- ¿Enserio? Muchísimas gracias Minho.

\- De nada Taehyung, enviare ahora mismo a alguien a que ordene y limpie, en cuanto esté lista le avisaré.

\- Genial. Muchas gracias.

\- Con su permiso, me retiro.

Minho dio una media vuelta y salió de la habitación de Tae.

Estaba agradecido que pudiese tener, aunque sea un pequeño taller aquí en el castillo, necesitaba un lugar en el cual pudiese pintar sin temor a manchar algo.

Estaba pensando en que pintaría, cuando recodó aquel papel que encontró hace unos días. Busco entre medio de sus abrigos, hasta que por fin lo encontró. Lo leía y releía una y otra vez, pero seguía sin encontrarle sentido. ¿Los números son letras? ¿son números? ¿es un código? Estaba intentando descifrarlo cuando decidió que por si solo no podría. Decidió ir a la biblioteca del castillo, en donde quizás encontraría libros con códigos y con ellos se pudiese ayudar.

Salió de su habitación y fue hacia la biblioteca, la cual había descubierto el primer día estando en e castillo, cuando entró se encontró con nadie menos que Jungkook, quien estaba sentado en un escritorio que se encontraba en el medio. Nuevamente, ambos se miraron esperando a que uno hablara.

\- Vengo a buscar un libro- se atrevió a hablar Taehyung.

Jungkook asintió con la cabeza.

\- Creí que venías a cocinar, como puedes ver esta es la cocina – señaló a su alrededor mostrando todos los estantes llenos de libros.

Jungkook río en voz baja, y Taehyung sonrió.

\- Muy chistoso Jeon…

Taehyung comenzó a recorrer la biblioteca buscando algún libro que sea de utilidad, pero a plena vista no encontraba nada.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Se ofreció Jungkook.

\- Mmm… creo que sí. Estoy buscando algún libro en donde se hablen de códigos.

\- ¿Códigos?

\- Si, algo como morse o cosas así.

Jungkook parecía estar pensando, tratando de recordar si en la biblioteca había algún libro de códigos.

\- Creo que acá no hay nada… pero, hay un pueblo a unos 15 minutos, en donde tienen una biblioteca bastante grande, quizás ahí puedas encontrar algo.

\- Gracias.

Taehyung iba a salir de la biblioteca cuando Jungkook habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Kim?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tu… Eh… ¿deseas que te acompañe?


	5. Capitulo 4

Taehyung estaba un poco en shock pues Jungkook había estado muy callado durante el almuerzo, de hecho, Taehyung creía que quizás hasta lo odiaba por como lo miraba.

\- Yo… lo siento… fue solo una idea, se que llevas poco tiempo aquí y quizás no conoces el pueblo por lo que creí que lo mejor sería que alguien te acompañara…

\- Si.

Jungkook lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

\- Como dices, aún no conozco el pueblo, así que lo mejor sería que alguien que si lo conoce me acompañara.

\- Genial.

Jungkook se pone de pie y avisa que preparen un carruaje. A los 10 minutos, ambos ya se encuentran dentro de este y camino a Sangju, que es un pequeño pueblo parte del reino invierno, que se encuentra bastante cerca del castillo.

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

\- No te preocupes, sé que durante el almuerzo no fui muy sociable, así que esperaba que me perdonaras. No fue un comportamiento que debiese tener alguien como yo.

Taehyung observaba como Jungkook miraba al piso y se mostraba realmente arrepentido de lo que había ocurrido al almuerzo.

\- No debo perdonarte nada, solo fue… algo pequeño. No te preocupes.

\- Es solo que… en solo unas semanas estaremos casados. – Era la primera vez que uno de los dos hablaba del tema. – y lo queramos o no, deberíamos, aunque sea tener una relación cordial. La verdad es que desde que anunciaron el compromiso estoy… no lo sé ¿enojado? Con todo el mundo, y hoy al almuerzo no hable mucho, simplemente porque seguía con ese enojo. Y vi que tu intentabas simplemente ser cordial.

\- Bueno… yo igual no estaba muy de acuerdo con todo esto, y mis padres lo saben, pero también lo acepté porque es lo que la gente como nosotros debe hacer por el bien del resto. No podemos tomar todas las decisiones que quisiéramos, y odio eso, pero al mismo tiempo sé que mis decisiones no solo me afectan a mí, sino que también a mi reino. Luego de unas semanas entendí que esto – señaló a ambos – no es por nosotros, es por tu reino y el mío. Y lamentablemente si ambos nos odiamos, los que sufrirán la consecuencia de ello es el resto y no nosotros.

Una vez Taehyung terminó de hablar, pensó que quizás se había excedido, pero Jungkook lo miró y él podía ver en sus ojos como entendía lo que decía.

\- Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma… creo que me dejé llevar por lo que yo sentía, y dejé de lado todo lo demás.

\- Es algo normal, creo que cualquier otra persona que se encontrase en nuestra situación estaría enojada y totalmente en contra de esto, así que no pienses que es algo malo sentirse de esa forma.

Jungkook asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Pero ya no era uno incomodo como al inicio. Luego de unos minutos, ya se encontraban en Sangju, específicamente afuera de la biblioteca.

Ambos se bajaron del carruaje y entraron al lugar, el cual era un edificio antiguo pero muy bien cuidado. En la entrada, se encontraba un mesón con una mujer ya de edad, que lo más probable era la bibliotecaria. Se acercaron a ella y cuando levantó la vista y vio quienes eran rápidamente se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

\- ¡Majestades!

Inmediatamente después de haber dicho aquello, todas las personas que se encontraban en la biblioteca miraron hacia ese sector y vieron a ambos príncipes. Los cuchicheos no demoraron en llegar, y se podían escuchar “son muy bonitos”, “dios, son la pareja perfecta”, “el príncipe Taehyung es hermoso en la televisión, pero en vida real es increíble” y así se repetían.

\- Por favor, no es necesaria tanta formalidad- dijo Taehyung

\- Oh, bueno… en ese caso, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

\- Estamos en busca de algún libro de códigos, como morse o cosas así.

\- Pues…-la bibliotecaria comenzó a revisar en su computadora- En el segundo piso, busquen el estante que diga CO89, ahí encontrarán libros de muchos códigos e idiomas.

\- Muchísimas gracias.

\- De nada, por favor si necesitan algo más, háganmelo saber.

Ambos caminan hacia la escalera, y una vez arriba empiezan a buscar aquel estante. Unos minutos más tarde, Jungkook llama a Taehyung para que se acerque a donde él estaba, pues era el estante que tanto buscaban.

\- ¿Taehyung?

\- ¿Si? – dijo Taehyung mientras buscaba entre todos los libros algo relacionado con códigos.

\- No te lo pregunte antes, pero ¿por qué buscas este libro?

Taehyung paró la búsqueda y se puso tenso. ¿Cómo le decía a Jungkook que era porque encontró algo en clave en la casa de su padre?

\- Eh… es porque… ¿tengo interés en aprender códigos?

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¡Si! – dijo Taehyung siguiendo con la búsqueda y esperando que con esa respuesta Jungkook estuviese conforme.

\- No te tomaba por alguien que le gustasen las letras… creí que eras más de las artes.

-Eh… sí, lo soy, es solo que hace unos días recordé que cuando pequeño, una de mis institutrices me enseñó un código, que ya no recuerdo. Y, deseo retomarlo.

\- Oh…

Luego de eso, ambos estuvieron en silencio mientras buscaban algún libro que sirviese para ese propósito.

Solo unos minutos después Tae encontró un libro que quizás le serviría. “Criptografía para principiantes” por Anónimo. Abrió el libro y contaba con diversas claves, sus usos, y cómo descifrar los mensajes.

\- Jungkook, encontré un libro que me sirve.

Jungkook se encontraba a solo unos metros aún buscando.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Solo llevaras uno?

\- Si, o al menos por ahora.

Ambos bajaron nuevamente, se despidieron de la bibliotecaria quien les dijo que cualquier libro que necesitasen ella podía enviarlo al castillo. Le agradecieron y salieron en busca del carruaje.

\- Mmm… me iré a mi habitación – dijo Taehyung una vez entraron al castillo.

\- Yo debo hacer algunas cosas de la corona, así que… ¿nos vemos a la hora de la cena?

Taehyung asintió y se fue a su habitación. Adentro, buscó el papel con el mensaje, y tomó el libro, y comenzó clave por clave haber cual le daba algún mensaje coherente.

Luego de unas horas, sin resultados, Minho fue a la habitación de Tae, para avisarle que la cena se encontraba lista.


	6. Capitulo 5

Taehyung bajó al comedor del castillo y se sentó a esperar a que Jungkook apareciera para poder cenar.

 _“Taehyung”_ Apareció por la puerta Minho.

_“¿Ocurrió algo Minho?”_

_“Si, su alteza Jungkook no podrá acompañarlo durante la cena”_

_“Oh…”_

_“Ocurrió un incidente al sur, por lo que su alteza tuvo que ir en nombre de su padre”_

_“¿Un incidente?”_

_“No se sabe muy bien qué ocurrió, pero al parecer hubo algunas revueltas”_ Taehyung no se quedaba tranquilo con aquella información _“Nada grave, así que no hay que preocuparse tanto”_

_“Ok… Entonces, ¿puedes avisar a cocina que sirvan la cena?”_

_“No hay problema”_ Minho hizo una reverencia y salió del comedor.

Taehyung pensaba en qué incidente podría haber ocurrido como para que el heredero, quien asiste a cosas realmente graves e importantes, haya tenido que ir inmediatamente y que ni siquiera haya podido ir a la mañana siguiente.

Luego de cenar, Taehyung volvió a su dormitorio, pero decidió que no seguiría intentando descifrar el mensaje, su cabeza ya se encontraba agotada por todo lo que había estado leyendo unas horas antes, por lo que decidió seguir a la mañana siguiente.

Jungkook lamentaba tener que haber salido, pero por lo qué le habían informado era importante que fuese, al parecer hubo gente herida por algunas revueltas. Las cuales aún no entendía el fundamento detrás, pero estaba casi seguro de que una vez que llegase, entendería qué ocurrió.

Luego de unas horas, llegó al lugar de los incidentes, una ciudad llamada Jinju, ubicada al sur del reino invierno. En el lugar tenían una residencia de la corona, y al parecer fue cerca de ese lugar donde ocurrió todo.

 _“¿Principe Jungkook?”_ Habló Min Yoongi, conocido por ser la mano derecha de Jungkook, además de su jefe de seguridad, motivo por él cual ahora lo acompaña.

“ _Yoongi hyung, sabes que si estamos solos me puedes hablar por solo mi nombre”_ Jungkook le habló a quien era un amigo de infancia, pero que ahora, además de ser de su circulo cercano por amistad, tambien lo es por trabajo.

_“Lo sé, pero me sabes que me cuesta darme cuenta cuando puedo y cuando no”_

_“Facil, estas a solas conmigo, me llamas Jungkook, si estamos con alguien, debes ser más formal”_ Esto último lo dijo haciendo comillas, pues Jungkook odiaba que lo trataran con todos los titulos, pero sus padres lo obligaron a aceptarlos, ‘son parte del respeto que te deben’, le dijeron cuando apenas tenía 10 años. ¿Respeto? Apenas tenía 10 años, aún se dedicaba a jugar en el castillo, y no hacía nada por el reino.

_“Está bien… Entonces, Jungkook, la central de seguridad de Jinju me envió un reporte acerca de lo que ocurrió”_

_“A mi igual me lo enviaron, lo que no logre encontrar fue el posible motivo por el cual ocurrió”_

_“Al menos lo que me comunicaron fue que simplemente intentaron quemar la oficinas de la corona y que luego iban a intentar atacar la residencia, pero los guardias lograron detener a algunos. Pero durante el ataque o después, no dejaron ningún mensaje, y hasta el momento a aquellos que tienen retenidos, no han querido hablar, excepto…”_ Yoongi en ese momento baja la voz, y sabe que lo siguiente no le gustará a Jungkook.

_“¿Excepto qué Yoongi hyung?”_

_“Contigo. Dijeron qué dirían información si hablaban contigo”_

Al día siguiente, Taehyung decidió seguir tratando de descifrar el código, hasta que en la página 235 logró encontrar el código.

_**CÓDIGO MURCIELAGO** _

_**Código alfa numerico, con el cual se pueden transformar palabras a una serie de números. Solo basta con utilizar la siguiente tabla para descifrar el mensaje:** _

_**M U R C I E L A G O** _

_**0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9** _

_**Por ejemplo: la palabra hola, quedaría h067.** _

Tae tomó el papel y leyó nuevamente lo escrito

**67 f53h7 5s:**

**uc.ml.cmuc**

Y comenzó lentamente a descifrarlo, hasta que por fin obtuvo un mensaje coherente y con sentido.

**La fecha es:**

**13.06.3013**

Aunque ya tenía el mensaje, no sabía qué significaba esa fecha, y mucho menos qué ocurriría aquel día, el cual se encontraba a poco menos de 7 meses de distancia.

¿Quizás es una fecha importante, alguna reunión o festividad? Pero si fuese algo así, quien fuese que lo haya escrito, no lo hizo para que cualquiera lo supiese.


	7. Capitulo 6

Taehyung siguió pensando por todo el día, qué podría significar aquella fecha, reviso el calendario y era un día domingo, normal, sin nada importante. Pero entonces ¿qué hacía aquel mensaje en la biblioteca de los Jeon? Quizás Jungkook podría ayudarlo, sin embargo, Taehyung aún no confiaba plenamente en él. Se veia como alguien que es bueno, pero eso no significaba que tenia ganada su confianza. Quizás en el futuro le preguntaría al respecto. Pero al menos mientras tanto, seguiría con la duda.

Mientras pensaba en aquello, fue que el telefono de su pieza sonó.

 _“¿Si?”_ Habló primero Taehyung.

 _“Taehyung”_ dijo Minho _“Tu hermano mayor está en la línea y desea hablar contigo”_

_“Pásalo por favor”_

Y solo unos minutos tardes Tae pudo escuchar la voz de su hermano, a quien había extrañado muchísimo.

_“¡Taetae!”_

_“Hola Nam hyung”_

_“¿Cómo estas casi principe consorte del reino invierno?”_

_“Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Hyung”_ Desde la otra línea se podía escuchar como el mayor de los hermanos Kim se reía.

_“Ok, lo siento… pero enserio, ¿cómo te encuentras Tae?”_

_“Estoy… bien, la verdad es que han sido muy amables”_

_“Te dije que no todo sería malo, ¿y Jungkook? ¿Te ha tratado bien?”_

_“Mmm… al inicio no fue muy conversador, pero creo que nos hemos conocido un poco, pero solo un poco, de hecho anoche tuvo que salir durante la noche”_

_“¿Salir? ¿a dónde?”_

_“No sé mucho, pero al parecer algo ocurrió en una ciudad al sur, y le pidieron a él que fuese a ver todo”_

_“No había escuchado nada por acá acerca de aquello…”_

Luego de eso, siguieron hablando de cómo iba la preparación de Kim Namjoon, el hermano mayor de los Kim, y el próximo rey del reino otoño.

_“La verdad es que las clases han sido más agotadoras de lo que creí”_

_“Bueno hyung, eso pasa por ser el heredero”_

_“Créeme que aprender acerca de la historia de no solo 1 sino que 4 reinos me tiene agotado”_

_“Y no creas que me he olvidado que no estuviste para despedirte de mí”_

_“¡Lo sé Taetae! Y lo siento muchisimo, pero sabes que la academia no permite vacaciones”_

_“¿Pero era necesario irte a la academia el mismo año que yo me iba a casar?”_

_“Sabes que para tu matrimonio si podré ir”_

_“¡Estoy hablando de mi despedida hyung!”_ Taehyung intentaba no llorar mientras le reclamaba a Namjoon por no estar aquel día _“No sabes lo díficil que fue irme de casa… y lo peor era que tú tampoco estabas ahí para darme ánimos”_

Se escucha que Nam tomó aire antes de hablar.

_“Tae, no tenía la menor idea que este año nuestros padres anunciarían tu compromiso, de haberlo sabido obviamente me hubiese quedado hasta que te fueras. Pero no lo sabía. Cuando me fui, estaba seguro que al menos este año no te comprometerías. Y cuando nuestros padres me llamaron para avisarme, creeme que les grite todo lo posible por haber dejado que yo me fuera sin que pudiese estar en tu despedida… ”_

_“No lo sabía…”_

_“Obviamente no lo sabías, no te lo había querido decir en la última llamada”_ Tae recordó que su hermano lo llamó el día anterior al que se fuera del castillo, y le deseo mucha suerte y le pidió perdón por no estar ahí con él. Pero nunca mencionó que no tenía idea del compromiso.

 _“Está bien, estás perdonado”_ Tae decidió que no valía la pena harmar una pelea con su hermano por algo que ya había ocurrido _“Pero si no apareces en mi matrimonio, te lo hago saber desde ahora que nunca mas te dirigiré la palabra”_

Nam se rió al otro lado del telefono.

_“Esta bien, y no te preocupes que seré el primero en llegar”_

Luego de eso, ambos se despidieron y cortaron.

Taehyung comenzó a pensar en su hermano mayor, y único hermano. Hace ya 11 meses que se encontraba en la academia, o como a él le gustaba llamarla _el infierno de los herederos_. Era a bordo de un barco, en el cual iban distintas fuerzas armadas, y además iban aquellos quienes se encontraban proximos a ser herederos. Su estadía era por un año, en el cual aprendían acerca de historia, politica, lenguaje, guerra y todo aquello que necesitan saber como reyes. En el caso del padre de los Kim, decidió que el hijo mayor ya comenzara a prepararse para tomar las riendas del reino. Si bien la coronación de Namjoon no sería hasta en unos meses, o quizás años, el padre de ambos decidió empezar a prepararlo desde ahora, y eso incluía su paso por la academia.

Por ejemplo, Jimin, principe y heredero del reino primavera se encontraba próximo a su coronación, que se había visto adelantada, pues su padre se encontraba gravemente enfermo, y los doctores no tenían un pronóstico muy alentador. Por lo que decidieron que lo mejor sería que Jimin se coronara rey lo más próximo posible.

Solo hace 2 meses, Jimin había terminado con su año en la academia y seguía preparandose en el castillo del reino primavera.

Tae y Jimin se conocen desde que tienen memoria, pues los reyes de ambos reinos son muy buenos amigos. Ambos reyes fueron a la academia el mismo año, por lo que fue ahí donde se conocieron y establecieron un lazo de amistad, el cual se traspaso inclusive a sus hijos.

Y aunque Tae no ha visto a Jimin hace semanas, están constantemente llamandose. Es por ello que cuando suena nuevamente el telefono de su habitación, y Minho le avisa que ahora es el principe del reino primavera quien desea hablar con él, no lo duda dos veces y acepta la llamada.


	8. Capitulo 7

Jungkook y Yoongi van hacia la central de seguridad, que es donde se encuentran las personas detenidas.

 _“Principe Jungkook”_ saluda el comandante Jongho.

 _“Buenos días comandante”_ responde Jungkook.

 _“Lamento mucho haber pedido que viniera, pero las personas que logramos atrapar se niegan a hablar. Dijeron que hablarían solo con usted”_ El comandante le hace una seña para que lo siga hacia el sector en donde se encuentran los calabozos. _“Todos son parte del reino, pero no tienen antecedentes penales por otros hechos.”_

_“¿Alguna otra información que sea importante saber?”_

El comandante parecía pensar un poco antes de responder negativamente.

_“Nada, su alteza”_

_“Entonces… lo que haremos será que yo hablaré con ellos, e intentaré sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible”_

El comandante, Jungkook y Yoongi se acercaron a una de las primeras puertas y la abrieron. Adentro, se encontraba un hombre sentado y esposado a una de las patas de la mesa. Los miró a todos los que entraron, y se encontró con la mirada de Jungkook y sonrío.

 _“¡Su alteza! Es un honor que viniera a verme”_ dice el prisionero.

 _“Ustedes hablarían solo conmigo, y dado que no quieren cooperar de no ser así, no he tenido otra opción que venir”_ Jungkook se cruza de brazos mientras observa al hombre.

El prisionero no tenía nada destacable, parecía ser alguien trabajador y normal. Sin embargo, Jungkook no entendía porque solo hablarían con él y no con el comandante.

 _“Soy un hombre de palabra, asi que ahora que usted se encuentra aquí, hablaré.”_ Dijo el hombre _“Pero a solas”_ señaló a Yoongi y al comandante.

Jungkook le hizo una seña a ambos para que esperaran afuera. Yoongi lo miro y con sus ojos expresó el temor de dejarlo a solas con el prisionero ‘ **Jungkook, no es seguro** ’, Jungkook solo le asintió para hacerle entender que tendría cuidado. A los minutos, el prisionero y Jungkook eran los únicos en el lugar.

_“¿Y bien? ¿Va a hablar o solo me hizo venir para verme?”_

_“Es impaciente, su alteza.”_ Jungkook lo miró porque efectivamente era impaciente, y este hombre parecía no querer cooperar. _“Le puedo dar información, pero no toda”_

Jungkook lo miró y pensó ‘me debe estar jodiendo’.

_“Personas murieron por lo que usted y este grupo de personas hicieron. No me sirve que me den una parte de la información, la necesito toda.”_

_“Su alteza”_ el hombre bajo la voz _“no le puedo dar toda la información porque sería algo peligroso para usted y para mi”_

_“¿Qué?”_

_“¿Me creería si le dijera que hay alguien poderoso detrás de todo esto?”_

Jungkook seguía sin entender muy bien, pero el hombre estaba en una posición rígida y con voz baja. Por lo que, lo más probable es que estaba evitando ser escuchado por otras personas que no sean Jungkook.

 _“Hace unas semanas me llegó una carta, en donde estaba dirigida a mi persona, decía que yo y otras personas habíamos sido seleccionadas para evitar un conflicto, no especificaba que conflicto ni nada. A parte de ello, decía que una vez realizaramos todo, nos pagaría una gran suma de dinero. Una cantidad que ni trabajando toda mi vida, pudiese ganar_.”

Jungkook comenzó a dar vueltas dentro de la celda.

_“Lo que no entiendo es porque usted me está diciendo todo esto”_

_“Porque ayer, unas horas antes de todo, me llegó otro sobre, en donde la misma persona me decía que debía decirle a usted todo lo que había pasado.”_

_“¿En el sobre no incluía ninguna información acerca de quién lo enviaba?”_

_“Nada. Era un sobre con mi nombre, y lo escrito adentro, nada más”_ el hombre se relajo en la silla, cuando recordó algo más _“también decía que no había que confiar en el rey”_

Eso hizo que Jungkook dejara de moverse.

_“¿En mi padre?”_

_“Si. Sin embargo, no es algo nuevo”_

_“¿Perdón?”_

_“Su alteza, para ser el heredero, parece no estar enterado de mucho”_ el prisionero comenzó a jugar con las esposas _“su padre lleva cada mes, desde hace un año, subiendo los impuestos. Subiendo el precio de la comida, pero nuestros sueldos siguen estáticos. Comprendera que la gente ya no está muy feliz con él. De hecho, la mayoría lo está empezando... a detestar.”_

“ _Yo… no tenía la menor idea. Veo parte de la economía del reino, pero a mi padre no le gusta mucho que yo participe de esa parte del reino”_

El hombre tomó aire, pensando en sí decirle o no una información extra.

_“Su alteza, quizás usted no se acuerda, pero hace unos años, hubo un incendio en este pueblo, que arrazó con muchas casas”_

Jungkook lo recordaba. El se encontraba en el castillo, cuando le avisaron de un gran incendio que estaba ocurriendo en esta ciudad. Decidió ir en ese momento a prestar ayuda. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la ciudad, el incendio ya había consumido a 10 casas y ya se encontraba apagado. Aquellas 10 familias lo habían perdido todo, su casa, ropa, alimentos, todo el fruto de su trabajo se había extinguido junto con el fuego. Es por ello, que él decidió ayudarles financieramente a esas 10 familias, para que pudiesen reconstruir sus hogares, pudiesen comer y vivir aunque sea por unos meses.

_“Si… lo recuerdo”_

_“Una de esas casas fue la mía. Y hasta el día de hoy le estoy muy agradecido a usted por haber ayudado. Es por ello, que cuando llegó el primer sobre con toda la información, al final decía que todo esto sería para ayudarle a usted. Y como dije, estoy eternamente agradecido por la ayuda que nos brindó en ese momento. Además de ello, estaba esa suma de dinero, que ayudaría muchisimo a mi familia. Es por todo ello, que se hizo lo que se hizo… Las muertes… en realidad, no eran el objetivo. Hubo un error en la planificación, y causó esas muertes… pero nunca… nunca fue el objetivo”_

Jungkook observó al hombre. E increiblemente le creía. La relación con su padre no era muy buena, pues el rey manejaba el reino de una forma que a Jungkook no le gustaba. Por ejemplo, subir los impuestos sin motivo aparente. La última vez que había revisado los libros, se encontraba todo en orden, _sin una razón para subir los impuestos,_ es por ello que esto le llama la atención. ¿Por qué su padre subió los impuestos si el reino no se encuentra en déficit? Lo hablaría con Yoongi, y le pediría ayuda.

_“Su alteza, antes que se vaya, la carta también mencionaba, que una vez que yo le contase todo, es importante que usted no le diga nada a nadie. Como le dije, no se exactamente qué está ocurriendo, pero mi familia me aviso que en nuestra cuenta había mucho dinero... que obviamente no existía anteriormente a lo ocurrido. Aquella persona tiene mucho poder, y parece querer protegerlo. Y eso incluye que usted no puede hablar con nadie de esto”_

Aun que Jungkook no estaba convencido, lo intentaría. Investigaría solo y encontraría lo que sea que estuviese pasando.

Luego de eso, Jungkook salió de la celda, y a unos metros se encontraba el comandante y Yoongi. Debía inventar un motivo por el cual todas esas personas incendiaron aquellos lugares.

_“¿Dijo algo su alteza?”_

_“Dijo que lo hicieron como reclamo al aumento de impuestos. Que necesitaba hablar conmigo por ello... para que hiciera algo al respecto”_

El comandante comenzó a reclamar, más para si mismo que para el grupo, acerca de como el grupo de personas hizo que alguien de la corona fuese por solo unos simples impuestos, etc. Jungkook le hizo una seña a Yoongi de retirarse, asi que ambos se despidieron y decidieron volver el mismo día al castillo.


End file.
